


You Forgot Cranberries Too?

by ultimatelawrence



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatelawrence/pseuds/ultimatelawrence
Summary: "Isak was a romantic deep down in his heart. A fact he never let anyone know. But a fact that was there and seemed to be exacerbated by the festive season."4 Christmas Eve's in which Isak sees Even. 4 Christmas Eve's to get it right.





	You Forgot Cranberries Too?

~~~~**Christmas Eve - 2017**

 

 

 

He's beautiful. The guy standing at the bus stop across the street from where Isak is waiting for his father is absolutely beautiful. He belongs in an art museum, pinned up on the wall. (Or maybe he belongs in Isak's bedroom, in the same position).

 

Maybe it was the blonde swept back hair or the razor sharp jawline or the pure height of him. Isak wasn't sure but it all came together to produce a human of seemingly perfect DNA.

 

Isak had only just about let himself appreciate the men he finds beautiful, inside his head of course but still, it was progress from the hot shame that used to run through him before. He had just about admitted his sexuality to himself but the thought of telling anyone else seemed unthinkable at the moment. 

 

Maybe if he wasn't so deep in the closet maybe he could go up to the guy and try to flirt. But he was so for now he'll just stand and admire the Greek-God looking boy. 

 

Nine months later when he comes out to his friends, Magnus immediately asks what his type is. Isak finds himself describing the bus-stop boy. He still hadn't seen anyone else quite as beautiful.

 

**Christmas Eve - 2020**

 

Isak is spending Christmas with his mother. It's a special time of year for her and he hasn't been the most supportive son this year. He had tried his best but completing his second year of university has been hard and time-consuming. The least he could do was spend the holidays with her.

 

He left his mother to wrap up some last minute presents and faced the Norwegian winter weather to buy the food they needed for Christmas dinner tomorrow. Unfortunately the supermarket was overflowing with people doing the same thing so a task that should have taken maybe 20 minutes took Isak well over an hour to complete.

 

Finally though, he had only one thing on his list to get. The turkey. He fought his way through several families with screaming children until at last he was faced with a turkey the perfect size for two people. But just as he reached for it, another pair of hands grabbed the same turkey.

 

He looked up to find someone who was oddly familiar. It took Isak a second or so to place him but then it clicked. It was the beautiful guy he had seen on the bus stop all those Christmas Eves ago. The guy who, quite embarrassingly, he had never quite forgotten. Which was strange. Isak had seen plenty of attractive men in his time and yet none of the rest of them had stuck in his head like this one.

 

The guy had only gotten prettier in the three years it had been. How annoyingly unfair.

 

"I'm sorry, you can have it. You look liked you've been into war to get this turkey."

 

Isak felt a bitter taste in his mouth that his beautiful stranger was basically saying he looked like shit. It wasn't a lie, pushing through crowds for over an hour had left Isak red-faced and sweaty, but it still hurt a little coming from someone so attractive. 

 

"I've never seen anything that looks more like a battlefield than Christmas Eve in a food shop." Isaks comment earned him a laugh from the stranger. Isak tried (and failed) not to blush.

 

"That's true, it's probably why my mum was all, 'Even - you can get the food and I'll get the house ready.' She knew exactly what she was doing." The stranger - Even apparently - grinned at Isak, rolling his eyes in a friendly way that Isak could never achieve. It made his stomach flutter.

 

Isak smiled back but didn't quite know what to say next. How could he sound charming, funny and attractive at the same time? Maybe he shouldn't even try, Even was way out of his league. He was about to just awkwardly walk away and curse himself for the rest of the holiday season for not having more game when Even filled the silence.

 

"Have you got plans for New Years Eve? Because my friend is hosting a party and its going to be really chill, the perfect way to recover from a hectic Christmas."

 

Isak is so shocked that Hot Even is inviting him to a party that he forgets all resemblance of not acting desperate. "No! I haven't got any plans. A chill party sounds great." 

 

Isak didn't have time to inwardly curse himself for his blatant enthusiasm though because Even is smiling at him again and his brains seem to go to mush. Isak gives him his name and then Even reels off his friends address before bidding him a cheerful "Merry Christmas Isak!"

 

Isak looks forward to the party all the way until New Years Eve. His mother asks why he's smiling so much and his friends question why he's so insistent to go to a random party instead of the one being hosted by Eskild. 

 

However, on the night, Magnus ends up drinking far too much at the pre-drinks and so Isak has to spend his night at the hospital while his idiotic friend gets his stomach pumped. He glumly thinks of Even who has probably found someone a lot more attractive than Isak to make out with at the party. 

 

Fuck his life.

 

**Christmas Eve - 2021**

 

 

 

Jonas had forgotten to buy mulled wine. His idiotic best friend had the audacity to invite Isak and Eva to spend Christmas with him and his family and then didn't provide them with the appropriate seasonal alcohol. Or any alcohol for that matter. And somehow Isak was the one who had been nominated to go to the grocery story and buy some.

 

After more than his fair share of grumbling, he wrapped himself up in his scarf and coat and made his way to the store. The store is fairly busy for 11am with various people getting the last things they need for Christmas. Isak quickly locates the alcohol aisle and grabs the last bottle of mulled wine left on the shelf. 

 

He makes his way to the till to pay and finds a long queue facing him. Of course.

 

Rolling his eyes he joins the back of it and starts admiring the cheap beer that was being displayed by him. He was about to make a choice between two different brands when a voice spoke from in front of him.

 

"You know, mixing beer and mulled wine will never end well." Isak looks up at the deep voice and finds himself face to face with Even. As in Hot Even who invited him to the New Years Eve party last year and is still the most beautiful man Isak has ever seen.

 

What is it with seeing him and December the 24th? It's like the two events were intertwined. 

 

"It's probably considered a delicacy in some parts of the world." Isak retorted, trying desperately to keep his voice level and not squeaky. 

Even wrinkled his nose, "I'm not sure where that is but here in Oslo it's considered disgusting. And possibly a sign of alcoholism."

 

Isak lets out a soft laugh, "Point taken." He feels Even's eyes consider him for a moment and feels a blush rising to his cheeks at the attention.

 

The cashier line is still moving and now it's almost Even's turn. Even steps up in line before clearing his throat and turning back to Isak "Normally I'd try and subtlety romance you for a while longer before I ask this, talk, flirt, make you laugh, but since I'm kind of on a time limit here, can I give you my number? I would ask for yours but I don't have my phone on me. You see, we've seen each other two Christmas Eves in a row now and that feels too much like fate to let the opportunity slip by again."

 

Isaks insides feel as if they're simultaneously on fire and frozen. Did Hot Even - the MostBeautifulManTM - just show a romantic interest in him? Really?

 

"Yes!" He blurts out, maybe a tad too enthusiastic, but the remark has Even grinning so wide that his eyes disappear under his crinkled cheeks so Isak doesn't have too much regret. 

 

Isak hands over his phone as Even steps up to start packing his items that are being scanned through. Even taps in his information quickly before handing back the phone with another smile.

 

"Have a good Christmas, Isak." Even shoots him one last grin before taking his change and leaving the store. Isak is left in a sort of daze, not quite believing what happened.

 

 He makes it through his purchase, the cashier giving concerned glances to the far away look on Isaks face as he tries to think of the wittiest text he can come up with to send to Even. He slowly walks out of the store, grinning stupidly at his phone and its newest contact. His 18 year old self would be so proud of him now, he finally has Even's number. He's finally within his reach.

 

Suddenly, a lady rushes past him, clearly in a hurry to get home to her loved ones before the snow gets too heavy. She walks into her shoulder making Isak lose his balance and slip on the ice beneath his feet. 

 

He watches as his phone flys out of his hand and lands in a near-by puddle. When he picks it up the screen is smashed to pieces and it won't even turn on because of the water damage. 

 

The phone store tell him there's no way to retrieve the information stored on his phone. Isak loses all his contacts. 

 

He wants to cry.

 

**Christmas Eve - 2022**

 

 

 

Isak was alone on Christmas Eve. Some people might say they found that fact sad but Isak would say he found it a relief. 

 

The past year had been crazy. He had undertaken a years internship in a small research lab on the outskirts of Oslo, Isak had loved it but the work load was huge. It felt like all he had time to do was work and eat and then minimal time left over to see his friends and you know, sleep. He had absolutely no time to just relax. 

 

It wasn't like he had been abandoned for the festive season. He had received offers from Jonas, Eva, Magnus, Mahdi and Eskild to spend Christmas with them and their various significant others and family but Isak had politely declined all of them. 

 

He had told everyone that he needed this time to himself, time to just sit and relax, and he would be perfectly fine to be alone.

 

And yet. 

 

He felt lonely. Sure it felt so nice to have the time to sit, eat cookie dough and watch the 24-hour Christmas movie channel but Isak is sure it would feel even better if someone else was here to banter with about the cheesy dialogue. And maybe it was all the cheesy movies he had been watching but he also would quite like someone here who he could make hot chocolate for and cuddle with under a blanket. 

 

He was a romantic deep down in his heart. A fact he never let anyone know. But a fact that was there and seemed to be exacerbated by the festive season. 

 

After tearing up at Love Actually, Isak decided that he needed to actually do something with himself besides moulding an Isak-shaped dent into his sofa. Which is how he found himself binning the pile of takeout menus he had planned to use for his Christmas dinner tomorrow and started to plan a full Christmas meal for one with all the trimmings.

 

He wasn't much of an experienced cook but as a scientist he damn well knew how to follow instructions precisely. So by 10pm he had rolled pigs-in-blankets, prepared the stuffing and some roast potatoes and even made himself a chocolate log. Maybe the turkey he had bought himself was a bit too big for one person (it was double the size of his head, he wasn't good at estimating portion size, okay) but overall he thought he had done himself quite well.

 

He was just admiring his handiwork when he realised he was missing an important ingredient. One that his mum made every year without fail when he was growing up, no matter the current household situation. Something that it wouldn't quite be Christmas without. 

 

Cranberry sauce. 

 

It was snowing hard at the point and Isak could only think of one grocery store that would still be open at this time of night and it was quite a walk away. But damn, he couldn't very well have Christmas without cranberries. 

 

So he wrapped himself up in 5 layers of shirts, coat and scarf and braced the Norwegian winter weather. The pavements were empty so Isak made it to the store in good time. It was only a small store with about 3 customers inside and one glum cashier. 

 

As he stepped inside he felt his cheeks sting with the contrast of the warm store to the icy wind outside. Stamping the snow off of his boots as he went, Isak made his way to the back of the store where the fruit and veg was kept.

 

There wasn't much left, with most of the fresh produce gone from when it was last stocked in the morning, but, to Isaks delight, there were some cranberries left. Sure they were wedged right at the back corner and some were particularly odd looking but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

 

With cranberries in hand, he made his way up to the single cashier lane that was open. He was just debating whether he should buy himself a chocolate reindeer to eat when he looked in front of him and-

 

Fuck. It was Even.

 

Even in all his long-legged, high-haired glory. He was clad in tight jeans and the softest looking Christmas sweater and- God, how had he somehow become even hotter?

 

Then Isak realised with horror that Even must think Isak just never bothered to text him. That Isak wasn't interested. He had to put that ridiculous thought to rights straight away.

 

He tapped Even on the shoulder and as soon as he turned around Isak launched into his nervous speech. "Even, I'm so sorry I never texted you back, I really really wanted to but as soon as I stepped outside the store this lady walked right into me and knocked my phone out of my hand and it fell in a puddle and well, long story short I lost all my contacts, including yours, so yeah that's why I never got in touch. I'm sorry."

 

Isak broke off awkwardly, pausing to take in the blank expression on Even's face. His heart sank. Even clearly didn't even remember who he was, let alone the fact that he never called back. He hasn't been thinking about the moment on and off for a whole year, unlike him. Isak felt more stupid than ever now. He wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

 

He dropped eye contact and was about to drop the cranberries, Christmas be dammed, and leg it out of the store but then he heard the sound of Even laughing and he couldn't seem to be able to move. It was such a beautiful sound.

 

"You're lucky that you're incredibly endearing, I don't think I'd believe that story coming from anyone else."

 

Isak felt his heart rate spike at the compliment and again at the smile on Even's face. "It's true I swear. I'm really not creative enough to make a story like that up." 

 

His comment drew another laugh from Even. Isak felt his fingers go tingly.

 

"So what brings you to a grocery shop late on Christmas Eve?" 

 

Even held up a bag of cranberries as a reply, "Almost forgot the most important ingredient of any Christmas dinner."

 

Isak gave a gasp, "You're kidding!" Even shot him a confused look so Isak raised up his own bag of cranberries, "I forgot them too!"

 

Even's eyes twinkled, "Must have been fate."

 

Isak was sure his cheeks had gone a shade of pink. "Maybe. Particularly if you were the sole member of your family chosen to right your wrong."

 

"Ah, no family this year, I'm spending this Christmas alone. This past year has been absolutely hectic so I thought I needed some space for myself."

 

It's like Even was taking he words out of Isaks mouth, and he told him as much, which earned him another laugh. Isak was getting quite spoilt for them now.

 

"So you're also cooking a Christmas dinner for yourself?" 

 

Isak nods, rolling his eyes, "I decided to do it to stop myself feeling quite so lonely but it's harder than I thought. Particularly portion control. I have way too much food." 

 

"Me too! I'm going to have to throw away so much. There's only so many leftovers I can handle." 

 

An idea popped into Isaks head. It was a long shot but it felt like he owed to all the past Isaks who met past Even's and missed their shot. 

 

He took a deep breath, here goes nothing. "Well, did you want to come over to mine? We could combine Christmas dinners? With two of us, there's a better chance of getting through all the food." Isak laughed nervously, not quite brave enough to meets Even's eyes.

 

"I'd love that." Even's soft reply has Isak bashfully grinning up at him and Even beaming right back. He looks like an angel hovering about Isak, his blonde hair haloed by the store lights behind him.

 

"Okay, great." Isak smiled again, he can't seem to stop. "Can I have your number? So I can text you my address?"

"On one condition," Even trails off to shoot Isak a wink, "You don't drop your phone in a puddle this time."

Isak laughed, his cheeks heating up. "I'll protect it with my life." He handed over his phone to Even who typed in his number and gave it back. Isak grinned down at the new contact and sent Even a text right there and then.

 

When he finishes paying, Even leans closer to him, close enough that Isak can smell his aftershave and feel his breath on his cheek; the sensation makes Isaks breath shallow. Even softly presses his lips to Isaks cheek before whispering, "I'll see you tomorrow Isak." He leaves the store with one last grin directed at Isak over his shoulder. 

 

Thirty minutes later when Isak is home, and making his cranberry sauce, he can still feel the pressure of Even's lips on his skin. 

 

16 hours later he gets to feel Even's lips in other places too.

 

It's the best Christmas he's ever had.

  

(Well, it is until Christmas Eve 2026 when Even proposes to him by hiding the ring in the cranberry sauce.)

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the song Christmas Wrapping by The Waitresses. Hope you liked it! please leave kudos or even a comment if you're feeling extra festive!
> 
> happy holidays everyone!!! hope you have a lovely time 
> 
> \- olivia (pinkstripeisak on tumblr)


End file.
